dcfandomcom-20200222-history
New York World's Fair Comics Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Blackie Sarto Locations: * ** *** , **** , ****House of Jewels, Items: * Madras Emerald | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Mr. Crabbe (President of rival meat company); * Guile * Savage Other Characters * T. R. Tapley (President of Tapley Meat Company); Locations: * ** *** , **** , | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Grinaldi * The Count Other Characters: * Baron Severin * Miss Mason * Princess Ileana Locations: * ** *** , **** , | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Slippery Jed Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** , **** , ****Magic Mansion, | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mister Bannermain Antagonists: * Joe * Mike Other Characters: * Gerald Rochester * Rose Rochester Locations: * ** *** , **** , Items: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Butch * Slade * Slugger * Slade's unnamed butler Other Characters: * Agatha Locations: * ** *** , **** , Items: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Unnamed thief Locations: * ** *** , **** , | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Hugo Vreekill Other Characters: * Ann * Travers Locations: * ** , *** * State Penitentiary Items: * * Hugo Vreekill's short-wave steel-melting weapon Vehicles: * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. ** This issue was sold at the 1940 New York World's Fair. ** 96-page special, cover price 15 cents. ** Originally un-numbered. ** This issue is reprinted in . * ''Batman And Robin Visit The 1940 World's Fair'' is reprinted in . ** Apparently nobody bothers to confiscate Vreekill's notes nor equipment and use them to build weapons. ** Batman and Robin appeared last in . They appear next in . ** Commissioner Gordon appeared last in . He appears next in . * Hourman appeared last in . He appears next in . * Johnny Thunder, the Thunderbolt and Daisy Darling all appeared last in . They appear next in . * ''Sandman Goes To The World's Fair'' is reprinted in . ** This is Dian's 1st kidnap. ** The Sandman and Dian Belmont both chronologically appeared last in flashback in . He appears next in . She appears next in . ** Larry Belmont appeared last in . He appears next in . * Slam Bradley appeared last in . He appears next in . * ''Superman at the 1940 World's Fair'' is reprinted in Superman: The World's Finest Comics Archives, Volume 1. ** Superman, George Taylor and Lois Lane appeared last in . They appear next in . * Zatara appeared last in . He next in . * Also appearing in this issue of New York World's Fair Comics were: ** "Fair Facts About the 1940 New York World's Fair". ** "Hanko the Cowhand" (4 pages) by Creig Flessel. ** "Silly Stuff" by Henry Boltinoff. | Trivia = * First published picture of Batman, Robin and Superman together. | Recommended = * Action Comics * Adventure Comics * All-Star Comics * Detective Comics | Links = * New York World's Fair Comics #2 index entry * New York World's Fair Comics #2 anthology spoilers * New York World's Fair Comics #2 Batman spoilers * New York World's Fair Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database * New York World's Fair article at Wikipedia }}